This invention relates to a Fischer-Tropsch reaction. More particularly, this invention relates to the reaction between carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of an iron tungstate catalyst in combination with an alkali metal hydroxide to selectively produce alpha-olefins under reaction conditions correlated to produce such olefin product.
It is well known that valuable organic compounds may be produced by the catalytic hydrogenation, under pressure, of oxides of carbon, particularly carbon monoxide. The prior art is replete with numerous metallic catalysts which have been utilized, both in supported and non-supported forms. Efforts to convert synthesis gas (i.e. carbon monoxide and hydrogen) into a definitive class of products, however, has not been readily accomplished. Most synthesis gas conversion processes generally tend to give a wide spectrum of products, for example, hydrocarbons and oxygenated hydrocarbons having a broad distribution of carbon atom contents. Alpha-olefins, particularly alpha-olefins having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms are particularly useful in the synthetic chemical industry finding uses, for example, as intermediates for alcohol synthesis and as detergents in lube oil and fuel compositions. Heretofore, these olefins have been commercially obtained principally from the polymerization of lower olefins produced by the thermal decomposition of petroleum fractions and natural gas. Accordingly, with the decline of available reserves of natural gas and petroleum crude, it is highly desirable to find alternative means for producing such olefins which are not dependent upon natural gas and petroleum feedstock.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for the selective conversion of synthesis gas into alpha-olefin products.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an iron tungstate-alkali metal hydroxide catalyst which is highly reactive and highly selective for converting synthesis gas into alpha-olefin products.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.